


Fever Dreams

by AdminInResidence



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Injury, Other, Platonic Relationships, Romantic Fluff, Sick Character, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:01:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27529627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdminInResidence/pseuds/AdminInResidence
Summary: Reader is friends with Erwin, Hange, and Levi. Erwin asks the reader to train a new group of recruits but wakes up feeling under the weather. Determined to not disappoint their friends, the reader pushes themselves to the brink, only to make things worse for themselves in the process.
Relationships: Erwin Smith & Reader, Erwin Smith/Reader, Hange Zoë & Reader, Hange Zoë/Reader, Levi & Reader, Levi/Reader
Kudos: 131





	Fever Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> This can be read as platonic friendships, platonic romance, or even romantic relationships, the choice is yours.

The fever came in the night, and by the time you had woken your sheets were damp with sweat and your body felt heavy.

Despite Levi’s strenuous cleaning regiments, the seasonal flu had swept through the barracks of the Scout Regiment. You had thought yourself to be safe now that the flu had seemed to pass over the few weeks, not to mention you typically had a strong immune system. Clearly, the flu had other things in mind, taking root within you.

A strong cough ripped out of your chest, and you covered your face with your elbow before letting it fall limply to your side once more.

Sleep tugged at your conscious, and you wished to slip back into its embrace, but you could hear Erwin’s words echoing from the conversation you shared last night. The commander had requested you to lead some of the new recruits in an ODM Training, testing their abilities to see where best to place them.

Giving a pitiful groan, you managed to haul yourself into a sitting position, gripping your sheets tightly as the world spun around you.

When all seemed to settle you prepared yourself for the day pulling on an extra layer as your skin shivered. Donning your jacket, you slipped down to the mess hall hoping to grab a cup of Levi’s tea to soothe your aching throat.

Hange was already sitting at the table that the Commanders and the Captain typically sat at. Hard at work, her eyes trailed back and forth over a notebook as she furiously scribbled words down in another.

You gave a small greeting to the Section Commander as you set yourself to your own task of tea making. If she had heard you, she didn’t show it, nor did she reply, too engrossed in whatever she was doing.

Reaching towards the kettle, you managed to pour some boiling water into a cup before your hands began shaking, water spilling over the counter. You let out a frustrated grunt and harshly set down the kettle, reaching instead for a towel.

A hand pushed your shoulder slightly, moving you out of the way as they grabbed a towel, quickly wiping away the water remnants. Grabbing the kettle, they filled two cups and continued to finish making the tea. Finally, they slid the cup over to you.

“Thank you, Levi.” You said softly. Resting your hands on the cup you sighed as the heat warmed your skin.

Levi glanced at you from the corner of his eye. Unlike Hange who was oblivious to anything other than her Titan research, Levi could see that something was off with you this morning.

Levi could see the dark circles under your eyes, he heard the soft sniffles as you tried to breathe in the steam rising up from the teacup, and your voice was raspy when you thanked him. Not to mention the way you were shaking, you looked like you were about to collapse at any moment.

“You look like shit,” Levi grunted, turning to go sit down with Hange.

“Do you say that to everyone or just the people you really like?” You retorted.

Levi frowned, watching you come to sit beside Hange. Your voice lacked the energy you typically carried with you.

“No-no he’s right!” Hange looked up from her work, leaning in close to your face. “Your face is really red, and you look exhausted!”

“You guys are great confidence boosters.” You said dryly. You weakly pushed Hange back away hoping that they would drop the subject. “I just didn’t sleep very well…I’ll be fine, I just have to finish up ODM training today and then I’ll try to get some more rest.”

Hange and Levi looked at each other, both clearly not buying your words.

One look at you and anyone could clearly see that you were sick.

You winced as your head began to throb, rubbing at your temple.

“You know I have some painkillers I could give you after breakfast if you want.” Hange offered.

“Don’t worry about me!” You shrugged it off, “We should save them for someone who really needs them.”

Hange frowned, “Well. If you change your mind you know where you can find me. You should eat something before you go to start with the recruits.”

The sudden thought of food made your stomach churn.

“Are you alright?”

Oh great.

Looking up at the tall blonde commander you tried not to grimace, Erwin would read you like a book.

“Of course!” You smiled, “I’m just excited to test out the new recruits!”

Abandoning your tea in hopes of keeping your composure you slipped out of your seat, giving a wave to the three.

“I’ve really got to go get started with those recruits! See you later!”

Slipping out of the mess hall you didn’t catch the lingering looks from the three you’d left behind.

<>

Things had only gone downhill from there.

Now as you lay on the training grounds gasping for air you’d wished you had just stayed in bed this morning.

It had started out smooth with the cadets, you triple checked each of their gear and started them with some basic’s, watching to see their movements and their capabilities. After giving them a quick water break, you donned your own ODM gear and brought the recruits further into the training grounds to a large forested area filled with trees of all different sizes and shapes.

Your first mistake was not giving them any practice time in this new area.

“Your first goal will be to make your way to the other side of the forest and then back. I’ll be timing you all to see your capabilities while also watching you while your in view to see how you adapt to the different setting. You will begin at my whistle.”

Giving them a few seconds to prepare you released a shrill whistle, watching the cadets set off into the brush. You set up your timer, the clock passing by quicker and quicker and in 10 minutes you had your first cadet return to you. Your slowest cadet clocked in at the 25th-minute mark and you gave a quick headcount.

“Where are Leonard and Ronnie?” You called out, missing two cadets from your line up.

A shy cadet came forewards, “I saw Leonard briefly on my way back, he had gotten tangled up in his ODM gear!”

“And you didn’t think to help him!?” You exclaimed.

“No! I saw Ronnie come up from behind and I believed that Ronnie was going to help him!” The shy cadet responded.

“All of you will return to the training field, your all running laps until I return with Leonard and Ronnie and then we will discuss why we shouldn’t leave our comrades behind.” You said angrily, “Dismissed!”

Your second mistake was sending them all back, perhaps it would have been better to send them to help their own comrades.

Launching yourself into the trees you weaved in and out searching for your two cadets. You called out, voice cracking as your throat ached worse with all of your screaming.

“We’re over here!”

Twisting around the trunk of a wide pine you eyed your cadets, both of them entangled within each other’s cables. Thankfully they weren’t up to high, so you opted to cut their cables, freeing them from their confines as they dropped to the dust below.

Destroying their ODM gear was your third mistake.

You flipped around, intending to land below them.

However a wave of dizziness washed over you, no doubt from your sickness or your lack of substance for the day, and just as you launched your cables out, you miscalculated. The cable connected to one tree, but completely missed your other target.

You crashed into the tree your cable connected to, losing your breath before your hook came loose, dropping you down to the ground.

Landing on your back you gasped, but no air came into your lungs.

“Are you alright?” A worried voice called out, a small prod to your shoulder. Your vision was blurry but you managed to catch the gaze of one of your missing cadets, Ronnie. The small girl was upset, tears brimming in her eyes.

“I’m so sorry you had to come back for us! And now your hurt!” Ronnie exclaimed. You winced as her high pitched voice made your head throb even more.

“Leonard went to go get the others just now!”

Your vision grows spotty and your eyes slipped shut.

“Hey-hey! Don’t go to sleep!!”

<>

It was a blur after that, slipping in and out of consciousness, you heard worried voices gather around you as Ronnie explained everything, you felt the pain as someone checked you over, rechecking your ribs. The pain from that was nothing as someone picked you up. You moaned at the motion.

A warm hand on your cheek responded to your pain.

_“Don’t worry…you’ll be alright…_ ” The silky voice murmured, thumb brushing away the dirt on your face.

You slipped back into unconsciousness, not coming around until late in the night.

When you did come back around the only light was the few candles spaced around your room. It cast just enough glow to see the two figures sitting in chairs beside your bed, slumped over and fast asleep.

A small smile came over your face as you heard Hange let out a small snore, Levi responded with a grunt, tucking his head further into Hange’s cape.

A cool feeling came over your head and a droplet of water rolled down your temple.

“Finally awake I see.” Erwin’s voice whispered, wiping away the water.

“How long was I out?” You asked softly.

“We found you a little afternoon yesterday and it’s almost 3 in the morning now I believe,” Erwin responded, sitting down into the empty chair next to the other two.

“It’s a shame how well they got along when there sleeping,” Erwin responded, eyeing the others. You giggled before a coughing fit came over you.

“Easy…you bruised your ribs pretty bad from that fall of yours,” Erwin responded leaning closer to you. He grabbed your hand in his own.

“Why didn’t you tell anyone you were sick?” Erwin asked, his face troubled.

“You asked me to train the new cadets…I didn’t want to add more to your workload after you asked me to help,” You answered.

Erwin shook his head.

“You put yourself at a great risk, you’re lucky that you’re not hurt ever more then you are.” Erwin said, “I could have easily taken over training, or asked Levi or Hange to take over for you.”

“I know but I didn’t want to disappoint you.” You whispered.

Raising your hand up, he pressed a kiss to your knuckles.

“You couldn’t disappoint me even if you tried.” Erwin answered honestly, “But next time you don’t feel well I must request that you ask someone else to help, you shouldn’t have pushed yourself.”

“Sounds like a plan.” You said smiling.

“So we’ve kissed and made up I see!” Hange interrupted. She pushed up her glasses wiping the sleep out of her eyes.

“It’s not like that!” Erwin exclaimed, “I was just concerned!”

Hange let out a laugh, startling Levi awake. The shorter man jerked away from Hange eyes wide.

“I think you woke up sleeping beauty!” You teased. The three of you laughed while Levi glared at you.

“Shut it brat-at least I don’t push myself to exhaustion.”

“Really though, we were worried,” Hange exclaimed. “Don’t go scaring us like that again.”

“I won’t I promise.” You said. “You all should go to bed now…I don’t want you missing out on any sleep because of me.”

Hange rose out of her chair, stretching her arms up.

“Well sleeping in my own bed beats sleeping in that rickety chair…I’ll come to visit in the morning!” Hange said, bidding everyone goodnight and giving you more well wishes. She patted your foot as she passed by to the door.

Levi stood up as well, but only to move by Erwin.

“Go rest, I’ll keep watch on them.” He stated.

Erwin looked conflicted, but conceded, switching spots with Levi and squeezing your hand one more time.

Left alone with Levi he removed the damp cloth over your head, dipping it into the water one more time before wringing it out slightly and laying it over your head.

“Close your eyes brat, you need sleep,” Levi ordered.

Shutting your eyes you heard the chair creak as Levi sat back down.

“You have to get this fever down, it's pretty bad,” Levi admitted.

Sleep began to tug at you one more time and this time you gratefully accepted its embrace.

A warm hand lay upon your cheek once more as you drift off to sleep.

_"You have to better soon ok? Otherwise who else is going to keep everyone going around here?"_


End file.
